


I Waited for You

by mithrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: Shiro has a dream.





	I Waited for You

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this. Caveat lector.

The surroundings are fuzzy…not like when he was in the astral plane, more like everything’s shrouded in fog. There’s a figure approaching through the haze.

As it gets close enough for him to make out the features, Shiro’s heart clenches. “Adam?”

The man in front of him smiles sadly. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“But…but you’re dead!”

Adam nods. “I didn’t–“ His voice cracks and he coughs, then continues. “I didn’t want to go on until I was sure you were alright.”

Shiro swallows around the lump in his throat. Adam was always more than he deserved.

“You didn’t send a message back home.”

Shiro looks at him helplessly. “I didn’t think there was any point. You–“

“I never stopped caring about you. When the ship went missing…”

Shiro puts his arms around Adam, tears on his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was so insistent on going on the mission, sorry I wasn’t here for you, sorry I put other things above our relationship.”

Adam just hugs him tightly.

When they finally break apart, Adam puts a hand on his cheek. “At least I know you’ll be okay now. Keith…”

Shiro feels his face flush. “You don’t mind?”

Adam shrugs. “It doesn’t matter much now whether I mind or not, does it?”

At Shiro’s stricken look, he continues, “No, I don’t mind. Keith can give you what I can’t, and he’ll fight for you until his heart stops beating.”

Shiro’s sobbing now. “I’m sorry.”

Adam strokes away his tears with a thumb. “Shhh, Takashi. It’s okay.”

Shiro cries into his shoulder for a long time, then Adam pulls away, a listening look on his face. “It’s time.”

Shiro clings to him. “Don’t go!”

“I’m sorry. I have to.” Adam kisses him softly, as Shiro tries to hold him. “I love you, Takashi,” he whispers as he fades away.

***

Shiro wakes up in tears, to find Keith holding him and stroking his hair.

“Hey,” Keith says, when he realizes he’s awake. “You okay?”

“No,” Shiro says, his heart cracked through.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Shiro shakes his head. “Not…not now. Just…don’t leave me?”

Keith’s arms tighten around him. “Never.”


End file.
